To survive the alternate dimension
by Ruby2003
Summary: Emily Hunter : Random girl,normal,mysterious,unknown. She also has a sorcerer inside her So when she falls in a fictional world that she has no idea of...what would I the evil author, do to her? Answer: a lot of unnecessary plot and stupid arcs that make no sense at all. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I refuse to believe in the Supernatural.

It is Unbelievable

 **Destroyed**

And to my point of view it is completely unnecessary and most definitely unreal.

It is something made up **by** parents to scare children to obedience

Something for campfires

Something for daydreamers and those who separate themselves from reality

Something I have no time for.

That was my thought process.

 **Me**? Get frightened by impossible things? Never

No such thing as ghosts, vampires, monsters of the dead, I am in a normal world with nothing to worry about

 **Because I was a sorcerer**

 **And I damn well made sure that all other supernatural beings stayed where they should belong**

 **Out of this world.**

That was the thought in my head as I fell asleep and through another dimension.

The birds were chirping… the ground was cold… my mattress was most definitely not there.

Wait

The ground was wooden

House, church hall, beside a house.

WHY AM I STUCK ON A DEFINENTLY NOT MY BED!

Opening my eyes after that shocking thought I was looking at yet another shocking thing.

Two faces….And two guns

Pointed at my face.

 **M1911A1**

 **Great gun for killing**

HOLY S*** HANDGUNS NEAR MY FACE!

LOCKED AND LOADED

I'M GOING TO DIE ALONE AND YOUNG!

With that horrifying thought in my head my face turned blank

And now for plot:

"Who are you?" said the tall black haired one with a threatening edge.

Hunter

Tough

Protective.

His stance makes him easy to read.

His companion doesn't have the same hair colour but the stance the black haired man has shows closeness, brother is the closest.

Deductions from Sherlock aside

I'M GOING TO DIE AT THE AGE OF 14!

THE F*** IS THIS S***

It isn't good to stand up unless I want a quick trip to death and so I just will say a fake name.

Because I am not going to let them know who I am.

"Jane Unep"

 **Second body that I inhabited**

Memorise the name… I need it.

Also I need to make sure that they talk and to do that all I need to do is simply listen and not talk.

" well Jane Unep… what are you? Shapeshifter? Vampire? Demon?"

 **Sorcerer**

What?

I wanted to burst out laughing

Those were supernatural creatures.

They don't exist. **Anymore**

"talk," The tall man said

"Dean… She's looks only 13 or 14" The other person said

The other person is Dean… interesting name.

"We don't know what she actually is Sam… she could be a Siren in disguise"

Crap.

My life is full of awkward situations but talking to strangers who believe in the supernatural while having two guns in my face tops the list.

Now what?

Do I talk or do I sit like an awkward penguin?

"w, what do you want?" I'm a perfectly 'innocent' young girl who most definitely is not a badass.

They looked at me

I looked at them

They looked at me

And I looked at them

And I finally decided to glare at them so that I could actually get them to talk.

"alright, Jane…what are you and tell the truth, I don't want the fake name either"

Dean I think said.

WHAT THE F***!

I'VE BEEN FOUND OUT!  
BUT HOW  
I CALL ON MAGICAL POWERS!

 **HAHHAHAHHA! I'm the one who has those doofus!**

Should I tell them?

Or nah?

If I tell another fake name will they kill me?

If I stand up will they kill me?

If I talk will they kill me?

If I run will they kill me?

If I stand up and clap my hands around their ears to give them concussion will they k-

Right they'll definitely kill me on that one.

I have no choice

The truth is what I must say.

F U TRUTH

"fine, my name is Emily

I'm a human specimen that is female

And I live on Earth

Also I am immune to salt and holy water

So stop going for the-"

Annnnd I just got splattered with holy water.

I want to slap them

F*** it I WILL SLAP THEM!

NYAAAAAAAA

With the back of my hand I hit Deans face with a b**** slap

I repeated it with Sam and then promptly regretted doing that while running away with two enraged men with guns on my trail.

I looked back and they were gone.

That was good… taking a breath of very well needed fresh air I noticed that I was on a blank road

And the scenery looked like s*** with literally no green whatsoever.

I did that in two seconds until I noticed a black Impala driving towards me with the two enraged men in it.

S*** NO ONE TOLD ME THAT THEY HAD A DAMN CAR!

THIS GAME OF TAG IS UNFAIR.

But my life is at stake here

WHAT DO I DO!

 _ **HAHAHHA!**_

What was that!?

It was in my brain but it sounded real.

 _ **I can help you here**_

What's going on!?


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO PEOPLE  
I JUST REALIZED THAT THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER HAS NO DISCLAIMER

THERFORE HERE IS THE DISCLAIMER:

Idon'townSupernaturaleventhoughIreallywanttobecauseholys***theshowisawsomeandwhycan'tIowniteventhoughI'dprobablymakeuselessplotandstoryarcslikeI'mgoingtodointhisstorybutnowI'mgoingtomakethisfontreallyreallysmallsothatnoneofyouknowthatIdon'towntheshoweventhoughIreallyreallywanttoanywayIthinkthisdisclaimerislongenoughandIthinkbynowthisisjustplainoldprocrastinatingfromthestoryandmaybeit'snowtimeforshamelessselfpromotionbecause,heydidyouknowthatIactuallywroteaDoctorWhofanficsopleasegoreaditnow….justcauseIneedconsolencebecauseIdon'tactuallyownSepernaturalandWordisreallymakingmeangrybecausethatwholeparagraphupthereisonlygoingtobecoutnedasonewordokaynowI'mreallyprocrastinatingsomeh.

Done….

Also the words in bold is what the sorcerer is thinking…Emily Hunter doesn't hear it…normal text is Emily Hunter and Bold Italic text is what the sorcerer is saying/thinking…this is the text that Emily Hunter can hear and when spoken it can be heard by others, with little to no difference in speech. Bold underlined Italic text is what the two of them are saying/thinking together.

YOU'LL NEVER KNOW THE SORCERS NAME!

What's going on!?

What's going on!?

 ** _Confused young child?_**

YES! Who are you, What are you and what are you doing in my brain!?

 ** _I am a sorcerer of the highest level…_**

Sorcerer!? Haha…funny, those don't exist

 ** _What am I then?_**

Parasite,hallucination,disease,drugs,dream

 ** _Hilarious…to think that young witches like you have been brainwashed by the mortals_**

What!? What's going on!?

 ** _Stop repeating phrases…time is short I can't do much except freeze time for a short period while not in a contract with a body. We have to hurry,quickly….agree to my contract_**

Freeze ti- it was then that I noticed that the black Impala had stopped…the sand wasn't moving and it seemed that everything was holding it's breath.

And it had a lungs of a human

Which means after about 30 seconds of this the Impala was driving right at me.

And I don't think shouting out safety instructions was going to stop them, they definitely wanted to run me over.

 ** _No time, agree to contract now._**

By now the Impala was 10 metres away from me

F*** it I'll maybe die either way

I AGREE TO YOUR DAMN CONTRACT MYSTERIOUS VOICE

Silence…nothing, nothing

Damn…was it possible that tricksters live in your head?

And then the wind pushed the car off side, like really offside, it flipped and everything.

BUUUT it didn't explode which was a major bummer.

So then they ran out of the car towards me…

With the majorly pissed off face that I think has become their default face mode in the 15 minutes that I have met them

And their backup default mode has just turned on ,it was the face I reserved for mold on my shower cracks which was the

"I'm going to totally annihilate you with something immediately" face

Also now I decided that damn

I was going to die….but I still haven't finished every single anime movie yet.

A wasted life I have lead indeed.

 ** _Raise your hand up_**

Ummm why?

 ** _DO YOU WANT TO DIE!?_**

Right yeah about that. So I lifted my hand up in a fist and punched the air.

I was hoping for that stupid act to confuse so they would stop and think while I ran away, what I obviously didn't expect was for them to be blown back by a knock of strong wind. Not counting on my luck anymore I immediately ran away with crazy movements, you know what, now that I think about it, the sorcerer in my head is actually quite nice saving me and stuff.

 ** _Why thank you dear_**

Initiate inner spit take

YOU CAN HEAR MY THOUGHTS!?

 ** _Hehe,of course I can, I live in your brain_**

Initiate thought blocking process ( italics)

 ** _Hey wait a minute!_**

 _Right without the sorcerer interoperating my thoughts every few seconds I think I can actually think now I just realized that I am running without losing my breath, the wind is soft and cool, I enjoy it quite a lot. Relax and let my feet go._

Dean Pov

"what was that Sam!?" I asked

That girl, no creature was definitely dangerous. She acted like a really good lier, she nearly fooled me into thinking that she was just a normal girl caught in bad time. But then what she did with her hand and fist.

That wasn't normal, she was a dangerous witch most likely a borrowed. But she looked so young what could have possibly possessed her to do i- wait, she could've been like Ruby and a demon is possessing her. She needs to be killed. Looking over at Sam I realized that he was thinking the same thing.

She was just a child! It's horrifying to think what those demons bastards dared to do to a child!

The case we were on just got serious.

I stood up and helped Sam to too

"She went that way, let's go!" I nodded Baby was completely flipped over.

" Sam wait!"

"what!?"

"Baby! She's not even slightly scratched!' I said as I noticed that Baby was only flipped.

We flipped it back over , climbed in and started chasing after the witch immediately.

Emily POV

The wind feels nice

 ** _Why thank you….but I haven't trained in so long, we have to stop soon_**

Wait What!?

And so that was how I felt myself fall down the 3 cm that I flew up.

Now the voice in my head was sleeping

And now I was alone

And now I'm going to die.

The Impala could be heard…I THOUGHT I FLIPPED IT OVER!

But there it was

Gleaming Onyx with the two men inside…what do I do!

They exited the car right beside me, I tried to run….Dear Cookies did I try but all I managed to do was stumble a few steps and nearly collapse.

This is it, this is when I die, alone helpless in the hands of two madmen, hilarious, a mad girl being held at gunpoint by two mad men in a dusty desert with a gleaming black car watching silently.

Sam raised his gun to my head

3

2

1

Eyes

Closed

Tensed

Body

No

B

R

E

A

T

H

For

A

GUNSHOT


	3. Chapter 3

THE GIRL OF MYSTERY CHAPTER 3

HI GUYS

New chapter time! Thank you to all those people reading.

Gunshot

Annnnnnnd nothing

Nothing?

NOTHING?

AND MY LEGS STILL HURT LIKE HELL BUT NOW I KNOW I'M ALIVE!

I NEVER LOVED PAIN SO MUCH!

YES!

WOOOH HOOOO

I GET TO LIVE ANOTHER SECOND SUCKERS!

Before you ask why I was so happy and not observing WHY I wasn't killed it was because

I just survived a gunshot

Like the massive hero I was.

No, rather, it was because I was REALLY REALLY REALLY happy that I was NOT DEAD!

And then I opened my eyes, My hand was over my face and eyes the other lying flat on the ground at the bullet was.

Ummmm

Floating? IT was there shining and gleaming like gold that had tried to murder me. The expression on the brother's faces? Well

Dean: shocked

Sam:Angry

Me:F****** glad I lived

 ** _What happene- WHY THE F*** IS THERE A BULLET FLOATING IN MID-AIR!?_**

WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME! I GOT SHOT! ADUH!

 ** _SHOT, WHO!?_**

Why don't you look with my eyes?

 ** _THEM! I'M GOING TO KILL THEM_**

Woah there buddy, they might actually be good people let's try and make friends with them, talk it out and become like a sister to them!

 ** _ARE YOU F****** SER-_**

No of course not… LET'S GO KILL THEM

Or at least a few injuries

YES

 ** _Fine then, I'll be joining you. When I slept I regained much more of my powers back, although you have to use yours kay?_**

BUT I DON'T KNOW H-

 ** _Okay 3_**

WHAT THE F***

 ** _Too bad_**

Fine, the brothers had recovered from their shock already

Hey sorcerer?

 ** _What?_**

Want to freak them out?

 ** _Hell yeah_**

" ** _YOU UNFRIENDED ME ON FACEBOOK, NOW YOUR GOING TO DIE!"_**

It sounded like two me's talking, it seemed to put them into shock, until I ran straight at them.

Using Sorcery that Sorcerer guided me to do I threw a few quick punches, backed away and watched their confused,angry,pissed off, faces of doom aimed at me.

 ** _Get prepared_**

Hello Captain Obvious

 ** _Shut up_**

Make me.

And then as if forgetting their guns ran straight towards me. I dodged a few of their punches but it seemed Dean was slower then Sam because of his emotions. Ah! He likes children and teenagers! But then his mood completely changed and he was throwing kicks punches faster than Sam.

F***

Even Sorcerer is tired and I am a 13 year old

And they are full on 20 year old people

Never going to win this fight.

And so that was how I, Emily Hunter got knocked in the head a couple of times and then completely fainted on the floor. Like an old lady. Except worse, because I wasn't an old lady.

Other POV;

The brothers were standing over a very dead/injured/fainted Emily Hunter on the ground. They look at each other, and then at Emily below. They were indeed quite confused at what the f*** just happened.

"So, Dean, what do we do with her?"

Dean was also quite confused

"I don't know" Dean said

"We could just you know…finish the job and….kill her" Sam said mercilessly

"but she's just a child you know! We could just take her to the F***ing orphanage"

Dean said with no common sense because Emily was an obvious witch

"Dean, she's an obvious witch who could kill people!" Said Sam

"Let's just bring her to Bobby, he'll know what to do"

And so they lugged Emily's thin arse into the car and drove.

This would be a convenient cliché time for her to wake up and reveal what troubles she had gone through and how much PAIN she was in and what not. This would then subsequently change Sam and Dean's COMPLETE outlook on her and then she would be a sister to them. And the Sorcerer would come out and become a love interest because the Sorcerer is actually older than possibly, the sorcerer would make out with either Sam or Dean like lovesick badgers.

BUT THIS IS NOT A CLICHÉ STORY!

Therefor I, the author, will break the fourth wall in order to say that it was me that punched Emily in the head again when she showed signs of waking up in the car.

It's part of my damn job

Deal with it.

And so they got to Bobby's house before Emily woke up.

Ahem.

Emily POV:

My head feels painful…And I feel dizzy,sick,sticky,disgusting and absolutely cramped in the back seat of the car. I was just about to open my eyes when I felt a hard punch on my head again, then I fainted again

Dem f****** authors.

DEM F****** TIME SKIPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DEM F****** TIME SKIPS

( 2 HOURS LATER BROUGHT TO YOU BY DEM F****** TIME SKIPS!)

My head feels a bit more painful than before

Damn authors

But the hard ground I was on was not moving. After tentatively opening my eyes to make sure that *cough* somebody *cough* wouldn't punch me in the head again I sat up immediately.

Not because of a medical condition. It was because a damn grizzly bear was sitting in front of me.

No wait blurry eyes…

Still looks like a grizzly bear to me.

Orangish facial hair literally EVERYWHERE

 ** _I'm up…why are you having a tea party with a damn grizzly bear?_**

Tea party? OH wait, grizzly bear is handing me tea, I drank the tea

I was way too thirsty to even consider that he could've poisoned it.

He probably poisoned it.

Blegh

Tastes horrible

But then what came out of grizzly bear's mouth was even more horrible.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay sure

I heard absolute s*** from Grizzly Bear's mouth.

I fainted

again

I think I'm becoming an old lady.

but when I woke up I was back at my house.

and so were my parents.

Was it a dream...was it? Who cares...

SORCERER ARE YOU THERE

.

.

Silence..this is very,extremely weird. But anyways...My life awaits!

_TIME SKIP 10 YEARS 3 days before birthday_

It's been ten years since that dream.

I counted

AND I'M STILL F****** 14!

In fact the years are still the same, It's still 2015 and I'm still stuck in school.

Don't even ask how this happened, I learnt to go with it. However there are good points to this, I have memorised every single test question and answer all the time, They are always the same. However, there are small changes

One "year" I punched a senior in the face

Once I actually tried to kill myself to end it

It didn't do anything, I lived that year as a ghost until the next.

Once I Excelled every single test

And once I skipped school altogether.

Now it is the tenth 3 days until my "24" th birthday.

Oh joy

_Time skip birthday_-

"happy 15th birthday!' My friend said

'Happy 15th birthday!' My Parents said

"Happy 15th Birthday!" Screamed a bunch of cards

haha I'm sorry what.

14 FOR NINE YEARS AND SUDDENLY I'M 15!?

IT WAS TUESDAY ON EVERY OTHER BIRTHDAY AND IT WAS TUESDAY YESTERDAY BUT TODAY'S WEDNESDAY!

This was supernatural

Why the f*** is supernatural in my life

Am I in a dream?

What the f***

I am confused.

Skip to the cake that I ate like it was going to explode. It was definitely going to explode.

It didn't relief 1.

I went to bed not questioning anything, because seriously, when it's been the same year for 9 years and then it suddenly changes to the next you are best off not questioning s***.

_DREAM_

 _ **Hello**_

Sorcerer?

 _ **Yes it's me**_

Dude, I had like, the weirdest year

 _ **I know**_

Also, Why can't I see you!? Your like a blob of white or something else.

 ** _Shut up, anyways happy 15th birthday!_**

Hilarious,I've been 14 for too long

 **I know your confused but I'll explain later.**

Wait, what? What needs to be explained?

 _ **Whatever, happy 15th birthday, take this as a present**_

Hilarious, yet again...I 've been confused for nine years and now you give me a necklace

 _ **Blah, details, I'll explain later time to wake up**_

not even going to bother to struggle

_AWAKE_

I woke up standing up.

Ok this is confusing as f***

I was surrounded by darkness, literal darkness. Eye of a cyclone, tornado whatever.

And there was A mysterious woman, another mysterious woman and

HOLY S*** IT'S DEAN!

I THOUGHT THAT WAS ONLY A DREAM!

A MESSED UP DREAM

BUT A DREAM!

ARGHHHHH!

They started talking about bonds and stuff

I started thinking about death and stuff

I looked at the mysterious woman wearing white with dark black night hair of death.

(told you I was thinking about death and stuff)

She looked at me, I noticed that she had a red scar above her hand

I noticed that on the palm of my hand was the same red scar

Oh and so did the other woman

I'm betting my soul that Dean has one too.

Cause it's like a huge great family reunion

I f***** hate Family reunions

Blah blah blah

Family

blah blah

The White Wearing Woman also disappeared.

And I was in the black impala

 _ **Hi**_

Sorcerer! Your actually back, do you know who the two women were?

 _ **Oh that, I'm sure the Black dress woman was darkness**_

Who's the hell is darkness?

"Who the hell are you!?"

Right ttyl Dean and Sam are confused and angry

"Who the hell are you!?"

Sam said with dem angry looks

"i'm um...Emily?"

enter shocked looks

"you are, that girl?"

"yes, not possessed, or crazy"

"We need to get rid of you"

" I need to get rid of you too"

"feelings are mutual" Dean said.

Sam talked to dean about what the f*** just happened, surprisingly he wasn't in the vortex OF DOOM!

Darkness blah blah.

Doze off

TURN TURN IDIOTIC MOTHER F***** WE FOUND THE PLACE OF SAW!

Blah blah

S***

Crazy zombie mofos

What the f***.

Woman shocked

I'm too shocked to think much

Sorcerer

 _ **What!?**_

Think for me

 _ **Hell no**_

Damn it.

And so we learnt about crazy arse stupid darkness and her zombies.

We hid in the hospital.

and I was silent throughout the trip.

Because of reasons.

AND NOW SOMEHOW WE ARE AT A OLD GRANDMA'S HOUSE!

STUPID DAMN ZONING OUT!

 ** _How to hell do you zone out while fighting zombies!_**

I DON'T KNOW!


End file.
